


Сомнительные методы

by Le_Cygne8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Что может пойти не так, когда два человека, любящие Очень Сложные Планы, вдруг построят планы друг на друга?
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 10





	1. Идиллия

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл из 15 драбблов и однострочников с обратной хронологией (!!!)  
> доместик флафф, странный юмор, семейная идиллия. Роси уполз.
> 
> ФБ-2018, бета долбоминго

Иногда Ло обречённо думал, что природа задумала Росинанта таким огромным с единственным злодейским умыслом: чтобы сколько Ло ни было лет, он всё равно терялся у того под мышкой, как мелкий ребёнок, а уж в шубе мог прятаться как в бездонном шкафу.

Слепило солнце, одуряюще пахли розы, обычно сдержанный Крокодайл потрясал свежеиспечённым хлебом и орал с порога, что засунет этот батон Росинанту в задницу, если тот немедленно не... А Ло? А что Ло: снова был неудобно зажат под мышкой и мечтал спрятаться под шубой, желательно уже на подлодке и на другом конце света, а не петлять под странным углом в воздухе, пока Росинант бежал от сомнительных угроз по дорожкам цветущего сада.

— Да не впутывайте меня в это!

— Ха-х, прости, Ло, привычка.

— Какая, к морским дьяволам, привычка? Я взрослый!

— Привычка хватать самое ценное и бежать, — Росинант остановился, так и не отпуская Ло, и счастливо заржал.

«Ло, а тебе я хлеб скормлю, по кусочкам, весь, какой найду в доме», — неромантично донеслось сквозь розовые кусты. Но Ло ведь совершенно ни при чём!

— Ну, что предлагаешь? — Росинант всё ещё смеялся. Было обидно, но тоже смешно. Всё же сделать крюк до Арабасты, приплыть на пару дней — оставалось хорошей идеей. Ло скучал по дому, точнее, дурдому, даже если не показывал вида. Только Робин не хватало, у неё сейчас была где-то миссия.

Ло ещё раз осмотрел белую ткань в сердечко, в которую его уткнули носом, и злорадно улыбнулся.

— Сдавайтесь! Снимайте рубашку и машите ей, как белым флагом!

— В сердечко, — задумчиво возразил Росинант, но всё же план одобрил и начал расстёгивать пуговицы.

Шорох песка тревожно пронёсся где-то рядом. «Только не хлеб», — панически и глупо мелькнуло в голове. А потом Ло фыркнул и забеспокоился всерьёз: ведь с Росинанта бы сталось одной рукой размахивать рубашкой, а другой — самим Ло. Вероятно, это зрелище остановило бы Крокодайла — как ни странно, он ещё умел удивляться, — но всё это точно не устраивало Ло.

— А-а-отпустите меня!

— А, и правда что, — рассеянно, но как-то ужасно по-злодейски кивнул Росинант и перехватил Ло поудобнее.

У Ло пронеслась перед глазами вся жизнь и бесполезные сейчас доводы, навроде тех, что он известный пират с огромной наградой, а не мелкий котёнок, которого можно кидать в розовые кусты. В полёте же Ло вспомнил о действительно важном: у роз есть шипы. Ло перегруппировался, кувыркнулся в воздухе и приземлился на корточки — на расстоянии сантиметра от носа раскинулся шипастый стебель. Ло с притворно недовольным вздохом распластался на земле, подложив руку под голову. Одуряюще пахли розы, в безоблачное небо взлетала белая рубашка в сердечко. Если честно, было хорошо.


	2. Великое актёрское мастерство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про нелюбимую еду персонажей — информация из SBS

Крокодайл не любил кетчуп. Это был общеизвестный факт. Роси несколько раз примеривался к спектаклю, где он бы измазался кетчупом и разыграл, что истекает кровью, но подходящего случая всё не представлялось.

А для того, чтобы отплатить Крокодайлу за давние попытки накормить его и Ло хлебом, было уже слишком поздно. Последние пару лет Крокодайл даже не шутил о хлебушке, не говоря о тех временах, когда мог предложить всерьёз. Тёплый, мягонький и свежий хлеб за завтраком или обедом, ага, как же. Роси с детства терпеть не мог и, наверное, не столько сам хлеб, сколько сопутствующие воспоминания.

Роси мечтательно думал о гримасе Крокодайла. Он не знал, что подействует сильнее: его великое актёрское мастерство или нелюбовь Крокодайла к кетчупу — всё-таки обоняние у того было в порядке.

А потом случай наконец представился.

Крокодайл побледнел, но лицо его осталось нечитаемым. Как и голос. Крокодайл сказал:

— Я позову доктора.

Вернувшись же, он потащил широко улыбающегося Роси в ванную.

— Ну что ты, Кроки? Я пошутил! Видишь же, это просто кетчуп. Ты весь измажешься, отпусти.

— Я вижу, что ты идиот, который полил открытую рану томатной гадостью с чили.


	3. Заходит Росинант на кухню...

Робин задумчиво посмотрела на спокойного Росинанта, которого Ло старательно привязывал к стулу. Сотни её рук тем временем порхали по всей кухне, подготавливая продукты для готовки торжественного воскресного ужина. И как будто бы верёвка и стул помогут, всё равно в понедельник Дазу закупать нового — не поломанного и не сгоревшего — с половину кухни. На что только тратятся деньги Барок Воркс? Робин одобряла значительные траты, но только если они были связаны с покупкой редких древних фолиантов. А они чинили особняк минимум раза два на неделе, не считая иных трат. Для кухонных разрушений Робин одной из рук уже открыла подготовленный блокнот: список покупок лучше всего составлять сразу.

С выражением, достойным анекдотов, Робин сказала, ни к кому особо не обращаясь:

— Заходит Росинант на кухню: история ужасов, комедия, семейная драма или порно со связыванием?

К её несчастью, в этот момент на кухню зашёл Крокодайл. И нежно провёл остриём крюка по её шее.

— История ужасов, говоришь?

— Семейная драма или романтическая комедия, рейтинг детский, никакой крови, — быстро возразила Робин. Дела семейные уж как-нибудь обошлись бы без крюка и её шеи, не так ли?

— И порно, — хмыкнул Ло, ловко завязывая последний узел и отходя от Росинанта. — Так, со связыванием покончено, наслаждайтесь. Но я надеюсь, мы всё-таки собираемся готовить.

Росинант фыркнул и с интересом посмотрел на Крокодайла:

— Ну, что выбираешь, Кроки?

Крокодайл отпустил Робин и наклонился к нему.

— Ужин, Роси. Я выбираю ужин. — Крокодайл легко коснулся его губ. — Остальное после.


	4. Лягушки, медведи и подростковые бунты

Крокодайл с ностальгией вспоминал времена, когда находил на рабочем столе сбежавших лягушек Ло, а Роси только умильно ворковал над любознательностью своего драгоценного мальчика. Тогда Крокодайлу ещё не приходило в голову волноваться о подростковых бунтах и их последствиях. Наивные блаженные времена.

Мальчик подрос, и теперь сбегали не лягушки, а сам Ло. Весточка от Роси о его возвращении догнала Крокодайла на окраинах Арабасты вместе с очередным отчётом Робин о деятельности того же Ло — вот уже который месяц в качестве капитана Пиратов Сердца. Новости были интересные, так что Крокодайл закончил дела быстрее и к ночи добрался домой, чтобы посмотреть на возвращение блудного сына-пирата из первых рядов.

В гостиной на втором этаже горел свет, а шум слышался ещё с садовой дорожки. Видимо, Ло до сих пор выслушивал возмущённую речь Роси. И поделом ему, наконец-то все нравоучения и жалобы слушал адресат, а не Крокодайл вместе с Робин, Дазом, Бон Клеем, королём Коброй с малолетней дочерью... За полгода палитру чувств Росинанта познали все окружающие — кажется, даже Дофламинго по ден-ден-муши перепало.

Крокодайл обо что-то споткнулся во тьме коридора. На ощупь это что-то было огромным, пушистым и, похоже, живым, так как размеренно дышало. Крокодайл зажёг лампу. Ясно. Он споткнулся о медведя. Об огромного белого медведя в оранжевой робе, который бессовестно дрых в его доме и о котором в отчёте Робин не было ни слова. Она только упоминала, что у новоявленных Пиратов Сердца необычный состав. Спал медведь весь перебинтованный и явно утомлённый. Всё прочее было неясно. Иногда Ло подкидывал сюрпризы не хуже Роси.

Крокодайл шагнул в озарённую светом гостиную, а Ло так нервно посмотрел на него, что стало ясно: медведь — это действительно сюрприз, о котором Роси ещё не подозревает. Крокодайл хмыкнул. Вечер становился интереснее.


	5. Однако без огня не обошлось

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курение вредит вашему здоровью, близким людям и бюджету.   
> По таймлайну Ло тут ещё мелкий.

— Ты мне возражаешь?

— Мм, да, сэр, вынуждена, — и Робин покусилась на самое святое. И тут же прикрылась стальным подносом как щитом.

Ло закатил глаза, но быстро переместился к ней, обнимая за ноги. Всё что угодно, лишь бы здесь и сейчас не развернулись боевые действия. Есть очень хотелось.

Росинант, неторопливо сбивая локтем сковородку, две кастрюли и кофейную чашечку, тоже прошёл к Робин и уселся прямо на пол, к ней спиной. Вот теперь их защита была почти совершенной, молча восхитился Ло.

— Даже я не курю, Кроки, — Росинант разгладил кружево на своём фартуке с жирафами.

— Да вы! — голос Крокодайла прозвучал непривычно. Конечно, без сигары цедить слова было не так эффектно.

— Ну что тебе стоит попробовать? Не убьёшь же ты нас от нехватки никотина?

— Жаждешь проверить?

— Я не курю, и ты не будешь.

А, так вот почему Росинант на их стороне. Ло переглянулся с Робин, и они одновременно сделали ещё два шага назад, ближе к массивному столу, за который будет удобно нырнуть при необходимости. Конфликт перешёл в новую стадию, спина Росинанта перестала быть надёжной.

— Ты сжёг кухню одной грёбаной сигаретой.

— Вот именно. Что мне помешает сделать это снова?

— Моей сигарой?

— Да. Помнишь, как в тот раз, когда мы были у бассейна.

— Роси.

— Что?

— ...

— ...

— Оставить бы вас на кухне и запереть. — Крокодайл раздражённо открыл портсигар.

— Сэр, но это будет катастрофа.

— Да. Без единой сигары и сигареты. — Крокодайл приподнял бровь. — Оставлю тебя тут за главную в наказание. Справишься, Робин?

— С разрушением особняка до фундамента? Конечно.

— И опять ночевать чёрт-те где? — встрял Ло. Росинант обернулся к нему:

— Гостеприимный дворец Нефертари Кобры — это не «чёрт-те где». Но я согласен. То есть против, — Росинант снова повернулся к Крокодайлу.

— Твоё предложение?

Росинант встал. Упала ещё одна кастрюля, звонко покатилась слетевшая с неё крышка. Он подошёл к Крокодайлу, достал сигару из портсигара и всунул ему в зубы.

— Просто обойдёмся без огня, Крок.


	6. Не всё одинаково полезно игнорировать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (подразумевается, что Цуру по ден-ден-муши, а от Дофламинго — телеграмма)

Некоторые раздражающие факторы можно было игнорировать:

— Мне показалось, или я слышал смех Робин?

— Тебе показалось, даже если ты действительно слышал. Не отвлекайся.

Некоторые — никогда:

— Там что, Ло?

И вот уже Роси мчится через окно спальни, пустыню, дворец Кобры или джунгли, если ему только показалось, что с его драгоценным мальчиком что-то могло случиться.

Иные факторы проще залить полуночным ромом, распитым на двоих. Подслушивающие и подсматривающие девочки и мальчики не считаются — им не наливают.

«Почему мой брат живёт в твоём доме? Прилечу — убью. Встречайте через месяц».

Некоторым факторам надлежит радоваться:

— Да, тётушка Цуру! Ждём тебя в гости. Почему именно через месяц? Так в Арабасте лучшая погода в это время, не прогадаешь. Обнимаю, целую. Передавай привет Гарпу и Сенгоку. Нет, весь флот с собой брать не надо, так справимся. До связи.

И всегда оставался фактор, обделённый вниманием. Благо, песчаные способности Крокодайла и бдительность окружающих спасали.

— М.

— Мм.

— Я ничего не вижу, ничего не вижу, но у вас опять спальня горит!

— Ло, да ради бога, мы играем в шахматы!

— Пожару всё равно, чем вы занимаетесь. Впрочем, как хотите. Свою комнату не отдам, счастливо оставаться.

Робин шутила, что скоро даже бананавани выдрессируются приносить воду в вёдрах, если хотят выжить в столь экстремальных условиях. Крокодайл не шутил, что готов отправить её в качестве дрессировщика, но, к счастью, всё находились более важные дела.


	7. Мы все тут друг другу не доверяем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о семейных традициях

Говорят, заводить семейные традиции — дело чрезвычайно ответственное. Но иногда, даже у самых ответственных, эти самые традиции заводились словно сами собой — как тараканы или маленькие беспризорные мальчики, если спросить Робин или Крокодайла.

Готовить вместе была худшая их идея — опасная для жизни, здоровья и превращающая ремонт особняка в бесконечность. А нервы и бюджет спасало только то, что все вчетвером они договорились готовить лишь традиционный воскресный ужин.

Начиналось всё просто, даже банально — с другой ужасной идеи.

— Как только под вашим взглядом тесто не скисает, — хихикнула Робин, — простите, сэр.

— Под взглядом должно скисать молоко, а не тесто, — педантично уточнил Крокодайл, замешивая основу под пирог с мясом. Как-то так повелось в их деловых отношениях и совместном проживании, что если они с Робин планировали вместе есть — то и готовили тоже вместе. Они не доверяли друг другу, а потом оказалось очень удобно не доверять на завтрак, обед и ужин, и так каждый день.

— Молоко...

— М?

Взгляд у Робин загорелся.

— Что ты придумала?

— Дети же пьют молоко?

— Должны, — задумался Крокодайл.

— У вашего Роси есть этот мальчик, Ло. Давайте пригласим их на завтрак? Свежеиспечённые булочки, абрикосовый и клубничный джем, молоко, фрукты, кофе со сливками и шоколад. Они наверняка оценят.

Но Роси и Ло не оценили.

Тогда ни Робин, ни Крокодайл не знали, почему. Рассматривая их унылые и подозрительные лица, а также тарелку с восхитительными булочками напротив, они, переглянувшись, пришли к выводу, который напрашивался сам собой. Им не доверяли. И Крокодайл совершил ошибку.

Возможно, во всём было виновато помутнение в его мозгах, вызванное продолжительной жарой и влюблённостью, но он действительно открыл рот и раздражённо предложил гостям проследовать на кухню и убедиться... Дальше он не помнил, что тогда сказал, помнил только, как засиял Роси, а Ло и Робин недоверчиво покосились сначала на него, потом на сияющего Роси, а после снова с ужасом на него, и вот тогда до Крокодайла начало доходить, что именно он предложил катастрофе-Росинанту.

Доверить войти в святую святых, где упасть, поджечь, опрокинуть, залить, разбить и снова поджечь можно бесчисленное количество раз — да это ни в какое сравнение не шло с прочими вопросами недоверия. Роси искренне сиял, и в первый, второй и даже пятый раз они делали вид, что собираются на кухне вместе именно потому, что все они тут друг другу не доверяют — и нужно проследить за каждым, чтобы приготовленная еда осталась обычной вкусной и неотравленной едой.

Ведь у Робин сотни прекрасных порхающих над блюдами рук, и она может неслучайно опрокинуть туда какую-нибудь особо противную настойку; Ло, как доктор и начинающий специалист по ядам, знал слишком много и тренировал в быту свою способность к перемещению предметов; у Крокодайла — богатый жизненный опыт; Роси оставался человеком-катастрофой.

Всё-таки дурацкие экстремальные идеи всех четверых чрезвычайно захватывали. И это стало их семейной традицией: «не доверять», выжить на кухне бок о бок с Роси и друг с другом, вместе приготовить обед или ужин.


	8. Помогите им, как надоест смеяться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Робин и Ло наконец смогли!

«Падайте вместе с ним и крепко удерживайте», — промелькнуло в голове Крокодайла в краткие секунды совместного полёта, но вот романтического смысла в этом не было никакого. И всё же вместо того, чтобы обернуться вихрем песка или не дать утянуть себя вниз, Крокодайл непроизвольно последовал давнему совету Робин и просто притянул Роси ближе, обнял крепче.

Так они и свалились вдвоём на дно ловушки. Вырытая и замаскированная яма была не только рассчитана на ловлю очень крупного, высокого зверя, но и почему-то обита по стенам четырьмя прутьями из кайросеки. И ведь смогли они с Роси столкнуться на безлюдном острове! Вытащить их своей способностью у Крокодайла бы не вышло из-за кайросеки, а вот рост их обоих, сложенный друг с другом, давал вполне реальные шансы — ужасная затея.

Но всё началось, конечно, не так. Робин дала ему наводку на понеглиф. Мол, видели где-то в этих джунглях древнюю глыбу со странными письменами. Робин ему нагло соврала. Приплывший на остров Крокодайл обследовал все камни с нацарапанными знаками на несуществующих языках и вполне обычными стрелками. Нашёл в итоге лишь Роси, который сосредоточенно рассматривал следы — скорее всего, самого Крокодайла — и в руках нервно трепал розовое боа. А потом, когда они вместе дошли до последней стрелки — земля неожиданно разверзлась, и они упали в яму. Если Крокодайл ещё немного надеялся, что под землёй вправду найдётся понеглиф, то теперь стало понятно, что нет.

В ловушке на зверя нашёлся лишь Роси в его объятиях. Который, едва осмотревшись, расстроенно вздохнул:

— Тут падать на вас негде.

Крокодайл удивлённо приподнял брови и заподозрил, что дурацкие советы давали не только ему. Всё расстройство ушло на ненайденный понеглиф, а вот раздражение и злость ещё оставались, потому неожиданно сам для себя Крокодайл ответил:

— А вы попробуйте. Падать-то пожалуйста. Вот только встать после падения на меня у вас больше не получится — не отпущу.

— Здорово. Ваша угроза мне нравится.

— Да?

Крокодайл был раздражён, но, кажется, это приводило его в этот раз куда-то не туда. Или ровно туда, куда нужно, потому что Роси очень обрадовался и подтвердил, роняя его на землю.

— Да!

Странную романтическую беспомощность и секундное оцепенение, которые испытал Крокодайл, можно было легко списать на то, что Роси был тяжёлым, а падал со всей дури, или на слабость от близости кайросеки. Но довольный взгляд Роси, собственную руку на его затылке и поцелуй списать ни на что было нельзя.

Когда они всё-таки выбрались — оба перемазанные землёй, счастливые (Роси) и раздражённые (Крокодайл) — на джунгли уже опустилась ночь. Устроившись спать у корней гигантского дерева неподалёку от ямы, они хорошо видели в разрезе крон тёмное звёздное небо.

Роси фыркнул ему в затылок.

— Что? — Разговаривать было лениво. Стоит сосчитать ещё пару десятков звёзд, и Крокодайл уснёт, впервые за долгое время спокойный и умиротворённый.

— Спорим, что где-нибудь в километре от нас Робин и Ло с комфортом устроились в каком-нибудь домике на деревьях и поздравляют друг друга с успехом, пьют вино и виноградный сок. — Под конец фразы речь Роси стала скорее бормотанием засыпающего человека. А спорить тут было и не с чем, но всё-таки было интересно: на что.

— На что? — Крокодайл придвинулся в объятиях ближе. Роси фыркнул ему уже не в затылок, а на ухо. И зашептал, словно тайну. Впрочем, если их сейчас подслушивали не только звёзды, то... Крокодайл ухмыльнулся и произнёс в голос: — Спорим. Но проверять будем утром. А теперь спи.

Проиграет он, или Робин с Ло успеют до утра замести следы и незаметно убраться с острова, в накладе он не останется, и следующую ночь они проведут в нормальной постели.


	9. Просто падайте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда сложные планы в очередной раз не срабатывают, Ло даёт Росинанту совет.

— Просто падайте на него. У вас это получается лучше всего.

— Как это ПРОСТО. Ло, нужен план.

— Поверьте, вам достаточно ПРОСТО падать.

Росинант падал-падал-падал, но о выдержке сэра Крокодайла, похоже, можно было слагать легенды.

— Да какое самообладание, сплошная глупость! — разозлённый Ло ходил кругами по комнате. Крокодайл отличился стойкостью во всех смыслах. Он даже не падал! Чаще всего он успевал заранее заметить подкрадывающегося Росинанта — и удержать их обоих на ногах в момент его ну совершенно случайного и неожиданного падения. Кошмарно.

Робин, не вставая с кресла, успокаивающе похлопала Ло по плечу лишней парой ладоней.

— Просто они оба любят сложные планы. Это неизлечимо.

— Ты о тех планах, которые настолько сложные, что тоже не срабатывают?

— Конечно. — И Робин отсалютовала ему бокалом.

О том, что долгие сложные планы всё-таки срабатывают — но медленно и с эффектом каскада, — Робин и Ло так и не подумали. Зато наконец решили, что отсмеялись и настрадались достаточно, чтобы помочь Крокодайлу и Росинанту обрести друг друга: они придумали свой грандиозный план.


	10. Сети соблазна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опять не получилось

Это была не самая идиотская ситуация, в которую попадал Крокодайл. Даже не в первой десятке, потому что, если честно, его детище, Барок Воркс, било все рекорды. И сейчас Крокодайл не сказал бы с уверенностью, что Барок Воркс тут ни при чём. Его люди — чрезвычайно талантливые и удачливые идиоты: они могли поставить ловушку на кого-нибудь с высокой наградой и поймать своего босса вместе с дозорным. А уж почему босс криминальной сети и дозорный прогуливались вместе, пусть останется на совести последнего.

Пальма была высокая, а сетка-ловушка — крепкая. Но не кайросеки. Может, ловили не пирата-фруктовика, а просто ценного зверя? А может, его люди ни при чём. Это мог быть и сам Роси, переплетённый с ним сейчас конечностями и смотрящий из-под чёлки непонятным взглядом. Правда, кого он тогда ловил? Великие и ужасные злодейства Крокодайла у него доказать пока не получилось, сколько бы он ни пытался.

Это была самая пикантная идиотская ситуация, которая с каждой секундой столь близких объятий становилась всё лучше. Примерно до того момента, как сигарета Роси всё-таки подожгла их, а в попытке потушить шубы его локти и колени зажили своей жизнью. Крокодайл стремительно высыпался песком на землю.

— Ой, — смущённо сказал Роси.

— Если это всё-таки ваша ловушка, Роси, то надо было покупать сеть из кайросеки.

— Как те ваши наручники? — Роси умудрялся выглядеть гордо, даже согнувшийся, со смешно торчавшими из сетки ногами.

— Как мои наручники, — кивнул Крокодайл. Он залюбовался длинными красивыми ногами и сглотнул. Уходить, оставляя Роси, не хотелось. — Могу подарить.

Роси растерянно заморгал из-под чёлки.

— В доказательство того, что абсолютно уверен — вам не представится шанса поймать меня на злодействе, — Крокодайл насмешливо поклонился и пошёл прочь. Он уже слышал приближение частых шагов и сбитого дыхания, наверняка Ло спешил на помощь.

— Ну и зачем они тогда нужны, — тихо буркнул Роси ему в спину. Крокодайл не стал оборачиваться. И тем более подсказывать варианты.


	11. "П"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крокодайл и Росинант играют в пирата и дозорного. Крокодайл и Робин играют в слова. Удачи им. Особенно Робин.

— Закрой дверь с той стороны. Немедленно.

— Сэр, есть дело, которое требует вашего безотлагательного внимания. — Робин невозмутимо остановилась у дверей. — На букву «П».

С раздражённым выдохом Крокодайл отстранился от Росинанта. Последний, на стуле и в цепях, выглядел как человек, который собрался дорого продать свою жизнь — ну хотя бы ударить лоб в лоб и придушить надетыми наручниками — но отчего-то медлил и покрывался румянцем. Краснел он от смущения, гнева или вовсе от жары — было неясно, Робин ставила на всё сразу. А учитывая обстоятельства, ещё и на бесстыдство. У неё самой взбешённый Крокодайл вызывал исключительно мороз по коже, а не повышение температуры организма. Да, очень радовало, что она не Росинант.

Крокодайл вышел вместе с ней в соседний зал.

— Что там с понеглифом?

— При чём тут понеглиф, сэр? «П» означает: План Провален. Подстава превосходна.

— Поясни.

Робин улыбнулась бы продолжению словесной игры, но в таком случае новый ход грозил обернуться словом «Прощай» (Прощай, Нико Робин, умри достойно).

— Не так обращаются с коммандером Морского Дозора, когда ухаживают и хотят привлечь внимание.

— Да что ты? Внимание я точно привлёк.

— Но не то! Вы нам так бизнес развалите! Пока вы столь ожесточённо флиртовали, два наших склада обложили дозорные.

Повисшая пауза была убийственной.

— Оружейных?

— Подставных оружейных.

— Значит, настоящие пока не нашли. Хорошая работа, Робин.

— Спасибо, сэр. Пока, — Робин выделила слово голосом, — не нашли. Замечу, он точно рассчитал момент, когда вы потеряете терпение и будете увлечены только им.

— Робин, я не...

— Хотела сказать, когда вы пригласите его на встречу.

— «П» — Приглашение? — Крокодайл ухмыльнулся. Действительно поддержал её шутку и ухмыльнулся. Робин подумала, что или сошла с ума и ослышалась, или это не она сошла с ума. Срочно надо было что-то делать.

— Сэр! Давайте, — Робин нечитаемо оглядела Крокодайла с ног до головы, — приостановим скупку и перепродажу оружия и купим пару табачных заводов?

— Пожалуйста? — Крокодайл приподнял брови.

— Пожалуйста.

За стеной раздался грохот. Похоже, Росинант свалился вместе со стулом.


	12. Первое падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Было хорошо, но совершенно не по плану.

Кожа шеи, в которую он уткнулся волей случая, пахла сухим горячим песком и мужским парфюмом. Роси вдохнул глубже. Было хорошо, но совершенно не по плану. Особенно учитывая, кому эта роскошная шея принадлежала. Роси нехотя приподнялся, нехотя посмотрел сэру Крокодайлу в лицо и также нехотя начал складывать в голове новый план, долгий и умопомрачительно сложный, чтобы как-нибудь на рассвете проснуться рядом с этой шеей — и чтобы это никак не повредило Ло.

Чего Роси не знал, так это того, что Крокодайл, который рассматривал его хищно и задумчиво, имел на Росинанта Донкихота не менее подробное досье, был осведомлён о прибытии в Арабасту и также спонтанно составлял сейчас не менее долгий и сложный план — по тому же самому нахождению в одной постели, только в списке «не навредить» значились Нико Робин и его теневой бизнес.


	13. Просчёт Дофламинго

Когда Ло собрался совершенно секретно сбежать куда-то с его братом, Дофламинго только расхохотался и отпустил Ло на все четыре стороны. Он был уверен в себе, в Ло и особенно в Росинанте. Ведь никто не сможет выдержать рядом с его младшим братом-придурком дольше трёх дней. Сам он с трудом выдерживал его в гостях часа три-четыре, но Ло всё-таки терпеливый и заботливый мальчик — пока замотает в очередные бинты, пока экспериментальной микстурой от несуществующей немоты напоит, пока отчитает за курение и неправильный образ жизни (надо быть пиратом, а не дозорным!), сам не заметит, как время пролетит. Но через три дня-то Ло гарантированно сбежит от Росинанта обратно под крыло Дофламинго и больше не будет рыпаться.

Но что-то пошло не так. Потому что Росинант с Ло под мышкой не просто сбежал на какой-нибудь соседний остров вершить справедливость во имя Дозора и показывать Ло, как жить правильно, а сел на корабль и уплыл в далёкую Арабасту. И узнал Дофламинго об этом, когда уже не мог догнать их по воздуху за день-другой. Неделю после побега Ло он скрывался от особо настойчивых людей Цуру. Ещё две недели упорно ждал возвращения Ло — это было очень важно, чтобы тот признал ошибки и вернулся сам. Потом Дофламинго всё-таки позвонил Ло по ден-ден-муши и понял, что тотально просчитался. Счастливым голосом Ло частил, какой ужасный из Росинанта дозорный и как кошмарно с ним путешествовать, а уж как не повезло всем, кто попадается им на пути, и говорить нечего.

Говорить и правда было нечего. Ло определённо счастлив, взбудоражен, и хлопот с Росинантом ему хватит на пару лет вперёд. А тот, что удивительно, до сих пор не свалился на дно морское. Поэтому Дофламинго только пожал плечами и запланировал путешествие в их края через год-полтора, а может, и все три. С одной стороны, надо увидеть всё своими глазами и забрать Ло. С другой, такой шанс, когда брат-дозорный не путается под ногами, надо срочно использовать для захвата одного из присмотренных королевств.


	14. О мальчике, который выжил

Конечно, пиратская команда Дофламинго интересовала Роси только в профессиональном смысле. Но ещё Роси достаточно знал о Флевансе, видел живого Ло, и кошмары не давали спать по ночам. Роси предпочитал бессонницу, сигареты и засекреченные материалы о болезни вперемешку с отказами из лучших клиник. Сжигать все эти больницы, лаборатории и исследовательские центры ему запретил Гарп где-то после пятнадцатой жалобы на поджоги. Цуру — после двадцатой. А Сенгоку так и вовсе пришлось послушаться. Но с чёртовой справедливостью никак не сочетались история Флеванса и умирающий мальчик, который жаждал уничтожить мир.

Роси искал выход. Дофламинго тоже искал выход. Роси даже проникся к нему ненадолго братскими чувствами: наконец у них появилась общая цель. Только вот когда они определились с самым подходящим дьявольским фруктом, проснулось чутьё дозорного. И это чутьё ничего хорошего о Дофламинго не говорило. Не то чтобы о нём хорошо говорили память, наблюдения и вообще их кровное родство.

Последнее, что они сделали вместе — и это было даже здорово, быть на одной стороне, действовать по общему плану, — достали фрукт для Ло.

А ещё, возможно, они вдвоём ненароком устроили Ло настоящий раздрай и перевернули всё с ног на голову. Мало того, что ему теперь придумывать, чем заняться, кроме уничтожения мира, так ещё и наблюдать из первых рядов их с Дофламинго споры о выборе профессии, смысле жизни, братских чувствах... тяжкое зрелище. «Бедный спасённый ребёнок», — с усмешкой думал Роси.

Для следующей миссии, совмещённой с побегом, всё уже было подготовлено.


	15. Личная вовлечённость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так всё же: почему коммандер Росинант остался в живых и счастливо уплыл с мелким Ло в Арабасту?

Всё началось с того, что Морской Дозор дал коммандеру Росинанту Донкихоту своё благословение. Ну то есть как дал: запретил внедряться в Семью Донкихот ввиду чрезмерной личной вовлечённости, и это запустило цепочку событий, которую Роси позже признал за счастливое напутствие Дозора в его отношениях с шичибукаем сэром Крокодайлом.

Было абсолютно несправедливо не дать Роси вернуться к своему брату-чудовищу под прикрытием — ведь они упускали редкий шанс добыть сведения и развалить его банду. Роси рассудил так: Дозор не мог поступать против справедливости, а Роси был дозорным. А Дофламинго — его братом, и раз уж Роси запретили как дозорному внедряться в пиратскую группировку Семья Донкихот, он просто наконец объявится перед Дофламинго как родной брат, как его семья по крови. Вдруг что и выгорит.

Другая причина была проще: он ведь успел продумать личность под прикрытием, свой образ. И макияж, и шубу было откровенно жаль — очень хороша задумка. Тем более, как показали первые тренировочные дефиле, падать в роскошной чёрной перьевой шубе было куда мягче, чем в форме дозорного. И не так марко, стирать белое по пять раз на дню нет нужды. Словом, соблазн оказался слишком велик.

Поэтому однажды в перерыве между миссиями, который вполне походил на внеплановый отпуск, Роси накинул шубу прямо поверх формы, подкрасил губы в клоунском оскале (Дофламинго клоунов ещё с детства на Мариджоа боялся, это вызывало приятную ностальгию), захватил подарок и явился в гости.

Табличка в его руке гласила: «Привет, Доффи. Дозор не пускал меня к тебе, но я всё же пришёл». Видя, как меняется лицо Дофламинго от явления давно потерянного младшего брата, Роси поспешно достал вторую табличку: «Очень скучал, честно».

Когда Дофламинго отдышался, то задал закономерный вопрос:

— Почему ты не разговариваешь?

Роси только пожал плечами, не собираясь объяснять, что он не немой, а просто действительно не собирается объясняться с братом по поводу чего бы то ни было важного. Пусть думает что хочет. Душевная травма, тяжёлая жизнь в Дозоре, онемел от восторга, встретив старшего брата, — какая разница. Стоит ему в самом деле открыть рот — и они поссорятся, не успев подружиться.

— А что в мешке? — наконец поинтересовался Дофламинго. — Надеюсь, голова Сенгоку?

Роси вздохнул, оттесняя Дофламинго с порога и проходя в дом. О подарках у них с братом были слишком разные представления. Ну какая голова, в мешке была шуба. Как его, только розовая.

Роси заходил в дом и не знал, что не пройдёт и пары месяцев, как себе в подарок он захочет не то что голову, а целую жизнь — жизнь мальчика Трафальгара Ло.

***  
Когда Роси вернулся в Дозор после затянувшегося «отпуска», он устроил откровенный цирк. В этот раз вполне сознательно и намеренно. Раскрыл карты, что всё-таки поддерживал связь с братом, и больше часа истерил перед любимым руководством, какое Дофламинго чудовище и что необходимо срочно его остановить, пока проблемы не обрели мировой масштаб. Сенгоку недовольно стонал, Гарп хохотал, Цуру поддерживала, что у Дофламинго, конечно, есть злодейские планы, на то он и пират, но она сама им займётся. И единым решением великой троицы коммандера Росинанта Донкихота отправили в архив. Выбрать новое дело, подальше от Дофламинго. И главное: «Чтобы никакого личного интереса, Росинант!».

Роси того и надо было. Про бедного мальчика-то он промолчал. Если Гарп или все они о чём-то знали и догадывались после поджогов больниц, то ничем это не показали.

Архив базы Морского Дозора был велик и ужасен. Роси этот архив не любил ещё с тех подростковых времён, как его отправляли туда в наказание — причём за проделки Бельмере, сам-то он, конечно, был прилежным дозорным. С годами у Роси выработалось единственное правило работы с архивом — благодаря которому его перестали туда пускать без прямого посыла вышестоящих.

Роси привычно и целеустремлённо прошёлся наугад от одного стеллажа к другому, навернулся на ровном месте — и на него ворохом посыпались дела особо опасных пиратов и прочих тёмных личностей. Листопад ещё продолжался, когда Роси протянул руку, чтобы выбрать что-то наугад. И тут по макушке больно ударила увесистая папка. Это всё решило.

Роси открыл папку: с первой страницы, с устаревшей розыскной листовки на него смотрел сэр Крокодайл, ныне шичибукай. «А красивый», — мелькнула шальная мысль. «И опасный», — догнал её здравый смысл. Роси нахмурился, пытаясь просчитать маршрут до Арабасты. Всяко выходило очень далеко. И это-то просто замечательно: Дофламинго добираться будет небыстро и не особо удобно. Опять же, если подружиться с этим сэром Крокодайлом... А если тот окажется коварным злодеем, который лишь притворяется, что защищает королевство, Роси его арестует.

Роси засиял, прижал папку к груди, перешагнул через рассыпанные бумаги и пошёл докладываться начальству. Никакой личной вовлечённости!


End file.
